1. Field of the Invention
There are many different types of corneal implants that have been developed for the treatment of refractive error and disease. Because of limitations in the methods of creating corneal pockets, these implants have all been designed for placement in the cornea by creation of a corneal incision which is either similar in size to the smallest dimension of the implant or larger. Recently, two methods of corneal pocket creation have been devised which can create a pocket with an external opening width that is less than the maximum internal width of the pocket. These two methods are pocket creation by the femtosecond laser and, of particular interest, cornea cutting, as described in US 2004/0243159 and 0243160, invented by the inventor herein, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is advantageous to have a biocompatible corneal implant that can be placed through an external incision that is less than the width of the implant, especially an external incision that is less than half of the width of the implant. It is particularly advantageous if the corneal implant can be placed through an incision that does not require suturing for closure, typically being 3 mm or less. Such a small external incision also decreases induced surgical astigmatism and speeds up the recovery time for the patient. Moreover, it is useful to have a relatively large implant that can be placed through a relatively small incision. For example a lens implant that is larger is more likely to give good quality vision especially in a patient with large pupils. It is also advantageous to have a simple and reliable delivery system for the corneal implant.
Intraocular lenses (IOL's) for cataract surgery have been designed to be placed through a small incision. These small incision cataract surgery lenses cannot practically be used within a corneal pocket. Most small incision cataract surgery lens implants are usually too thick to be placed within a corneal pocket. For example the typical thickness of a cataract surgery lens implant is 1 mm or more which is substantially thicker than the human cornea, which is usually between 0.5 to 0.6 mm. Some corneal implants that have been designed only have a thickness of about 0.05 mm. Moreover, the cataract surgery lens implants have haptics, which are extensions from the lens implant designed to keep the lens implant fixated within the capsular bag. Haptics are not present and not necessary for corneal implants. Finally, the cataract surgery lens implants are not designed to be biocompatible with the cornea and would not be tolerated as corneal implants.
The delivery systems designed for small incision cataract surgery lens implants are not well adapted for use as a delivery system for small incision corneal implants. These delivery systems have been designed for cataract surgery lens implants that are much thicker than the usual corneal implant. The delivery systems for small incision cataract surgery lens implants are designed to accommodate haptics, which would not be present on a corneal lens implant. It has been found that at least some commercially available corneal implants are destroyed when placed through a standard IOL injector. Similarly, biological corneal implants placed through a standard IOL injector will often show severe histological damage, such as endothelial damage.
Corneal implants can be made of either synthetic materials (e.g. prostheses) or can be biological in origin (e.g. transplant grafts). Recently two new surgical techniques for placement of a lamellar corneal stromal endothelial transplant grafts have been devised. These surgical techniques are useful in the treatment of endothelial diseases of the cornea such as Fuchs' endothelial dystrophy and pseudophakic bullous keratopathy. One of these techniques is referred to as deep lamellar endothelial keratoplasty (DLEK). In this technique a pocket is made within the cornea and diseased corneal endothelium is excised along with a layer of corneal stroma. Healthy lamellar corneal stromal endothelial tissue is then transplanted into the space left by the excised diseased tissue. Another technique is called Descemet's stripping automated endothelial keratoplasty (DSAEK or DSEK). In this technique, a lamellar corneal stromal endothelial transplant graft is automatically created using either a microkeratome or a laser. The diseased corneal endothelium is stripped away with surgical instruments and then the lamellar corneal stromal endothelial transplant graft is inserted into the anterior chamber through a full thickness corneal incision. The graft is then held in place against the stripped posterior corneal stromal surface by an air bubble until the graft is able to heal in position.
In both DLEK and DSAEK it is advantageous to be able to insert a relatively large transplant atraumatically through a small corneal or scleral incision. A larger transplant has more corneal endothelial cells and should produce better results in the treatment of corneal endothelial diseases. However, a significant problem with prior art methods of inserting corneal transplants into the anterior chamber through a small incision is that they all involve folding of the transplant and grasping of the transplant with forceps. Moreover, the transplant is typically severely compressed as it passes through the corneal incision. It has been demonstrated through the use of vital staining techniques that many of the delicate corneal endothelial cells of a transplant are killed during the prior art insertion process. Like corneal transplant grafts for DSAEK or DLEK, synthetic corneal implants e.g. corneal inlay prostheses are also very delicate. In many cases, these corneal inlays may be as thin as 30 to 40 microns, which make them very easily torn by forceps. Therefore, there is also a need for an improved method to place these corneal inlays atraumatically through a small incision.
Delivery systems for placement of intraocular lenses (IOLs) into the posterior chamber through a small incision have been described. However, these delivery systems designed for small incision cataract surgery IOLs are not well adapted for use as a delivery system for corneal implants through a small incision. For example, a typical intraocular lens implant may be 1 mm or more in thickness, whereas the typical corneal transplant for DLEK or DSAEK is between 0.1 to 0.15 mm in thickness. Moreover, as has been noted before, the thickness of a corneal inlay prosthesis may be as little as 30 to 40 microns. In addition, the size and shape of an IOL is different from that of a corneal transplant. An IOL is typically 12 to 13 mm in length, 5 to 6 mm wide, and 1 mm or more in thickness, whereas a corneal transplant DSEK graft would typically be circular in shape and would have a diameter of 8 to 9 mm and a thickness from 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm. In the case of a corneal prosthesis implant, the diameter may range from 1 mm to 10 mm and the thickness from 0.01 mm to 0.6 mm. Finally, IOL delivery systems are designed to greatly compress the IOL during the insertion process, whereas this type of compression would be likely to either damage or destroy a living corneal transplant. The amount of compression used for IOL delivery systems could also damage the much thinner corneal implants.
2. Description of the Background Art
Corneal implants and methods for their implantation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,599; 5,112,350; 5,698,192; 5,755,785; 5,843,185; 6,106,552; 6,592,621; 6,814,755; and 7,364,674; and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2002/0065555; 2003/0014106; 2003/0093066; 2003/0229303; 2005/0080485; 2005/0119737; 2006/0083773; 2006/0134050; 2006/0235428; and 2007/0129797.